Talk:Point Insertion
Untitled I'm not sure what the point of these chapter descriptions are. Noone who's actually played the game is going to read them, and they're useless to those who haven't. I think we should either get rid of them completely or write walk-throughs for them instead. Coming Second 17:34, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Good 'point'. I was going to suggest we combine them all into a description of the game's plot, since that's what they are, but only some of the chapters are written anyway, so scratch that. --MattyDienhoff 18:24, 26 October 2007 (UTC) okay, I'll turn them into walkthroughs. Then we're agreed? Excellent. ^^ I'll help once I've played through the thing again. Coming Second 12:43, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Agreed, but how are we going to go about it? Convert each article into an individual walkthrough (one chapter at a time) or combine the lot into a walkthrough for the whole game? I think the latter makes more sense and would be a lot easier to manage. --MattyDienhoff 14:42, 27 October 2007 (UTC) : Sure. Link it off the Half-Life 2 page, somewhere people can see it, and we'll get rid of these pages. Coming Second 14:49, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::On second thoughts let's do them individually. It'll be easier for players to find what they want. I'll start with this one, because, ahem, it's the easiest. Coming Second 00:41, 2 November 2007 (UTC) ---- okay, I'll turn them into walkthroughs. 'twas me :D I'll turn some into walkthroughs. ---- Good job with the transcript, but I'm thinking it'd look better if the transcript was below the walkthrough, rather than above it. Thoughts? --MattyDienhoff 11:24, 11 November 2007 (UTC) i think it should be walkthrough first, then transcriptCaptJim 18:52, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I don't like this transcript idea, it looks kinda dumb, having to include everything everyone says in the chapter. I think we should make a narration of the story above the walkthrough, so the reader knows what happens in the story and can see a walkthrough below Scruffy 00:27, 12 November 2007 (UTC) : No, I think it is a good idea. In a game without cutscenes, it's easy to miss what some people said, particularly in a chapter like this where the player can choose whether or not to interact with the NPCs. I don't think a narration is really needed, just a very short description of the chapter at the beginning. Coming Second 13:58, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Scruffy 20:03, 12 November 2007 (UTC) I have a feeling it gets too long though, and people don't really wanna read what every single npc says for every chapter, so it's a waste of space, where the narration is also telling the story. ---- I added a category to all of the walkthroughs. Chapter Walkthroughs. Although it doesn't technically exist yet, you can still see it and use it, I'm not sure how that works. Anyway, what we need to do now is standardize these things. We'll have to decide whether we're going to keep these transcripts or not, and if so, we'll have to do them for all of the other chapters too. So at the moment, the layout is like this: Summary up the top, Walkthrough in the middle, Transcript down the bottom. Most of the walkthroughs have summaries, but a few don't, so someone will have to add them where they're needed. I might do it when I have more time. Finally, right now none of the walkthroughs link to any others, which doesn't really make sense, once you finished reading the walkthrough for one level, wouldn't you want to go on to the next one? We need some kind of template for the walkthrough articles, with "Go to the previous/next chapter" buttons and a table of contents. I'm not sure how to create decent templates or I'd do it myself. Let's wrap this up, people! This walkthrough only needs a bit more work, then I think it deserves a link on the main page. --MattyDienhoff 02:27, 21 November 2007 (UTC) : Ach! I'd already made a category here: Walkthroughs. I'll have to transfer them across. : My vote is to keep the transcripts. I'm no good at templates, but I'll have a go at it if I get time this weekend. I think everything else is fine as it is, some images as ever would spruce it up a little. Good work on everything Matty. Coming Second 22:38, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I'm going to remove the transcript. Like the chapter overview/narration, it's useless, and also time consuming, having to get everything everyone says into the article. It's not like anyone's going to read it anyway. I think the walkthrough is good enough. Images will be a big help though, at confusing or hard to understand parts. Scruffy 09:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) I agree about the transcripts, if only because it's a hell of a lot of work for very little gain to complete them. The chapter overviews should stay, as long as they're short. As for screenshots, if you're going through a walkthrough and notice a spot that could use a screenshot, add a note in the article describing what's needed and I'll go on a screenshot taking marathon sometime. --MattyDienhoff 09:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Bah. I was more than half way through completing a walkthrough for Episode 1's "Urban Flight"- a massive, massive level- when my computer crashed. Lost! Lost forever! I'll never write another walkthrough, ever. Anyway, yes, agreed with all above. Coming Second 13:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Ah, so you got the random crashes like me with Episode One? It's a bastard trying to play My favourite part was the hospital, but the game keeps crashing before I get there! :( Scruffy 05:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) No error messages at all? >_> --MattyDienhoff 06:30, 29 December 2007 (UTC)